residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine – amerykańska Specjalna Agentka Operacyjna (SOA) należąca do specjalnej jednostki wojskowej walcząca z bio-terroryzmem na świecie Bio-Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Osobowość Na temat jej osobowości można znaleźć wiele dokumentów, w tym akta postaci z Resident Evil 5 ukazujące Jill jako osobę opanowaną nawet podczas ekstremalnych sytuacji. W Resident Evil Remake dzięki szybkiemu myśleniu utrzymywała przy życiu siebie i grupę. W Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ukazana jest, jako osoba pogodna, lecz zdeterminowana. Posiadała wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości, gdy należała do S.T.A.R.S., oraz jednostki anty bio terrorystycznej B.S.A.A., której była współzałożycielką. Walczyła o pokój na świecie i ochronę niewinnych. Jill jest lojalną partnerką oraz przyjacielem Chrisa Redfielda. Widać to było, gdy zaangażowała się w sprawę II Veltro, podczas poszukiwania zaginionego Chrisa. Podczas ataku na wille Spencera udowodniła, że jest gotowa, oddać życie w obronie Chrisa by powstrzymania znienawidzonego wroga Alberta Weskera. Wygląd thumb|Strój S.T.A.R.S. Na przestrzeni serii wygląd Jill Valentine doczekał się pary drobnych zmian. W ubiorze Jill nadal dominują różne odcienie koloru niebieskiego. W oryginalnym Resident Evil miała długie włosy, lecz schowane w berecie. W Resident Evil Remake, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis oraz Umbrella Chronicles miała fryzurę typu bob. Resident Evil 5 przedstawia Jill jako blondynkę co było rezultatem eksperymentów, którym zostało poddane jej ciało. Ukazana jest najczęściej z długimi włosami związanymi w kucyk podobnym do tego, który miała Claire Redfield. W Resident Evil: Revalations, prequelu Resident Evil 5 ponownie jest brunetką, lecz nadal z kucykiem. Standardowym i najbardziej znanym ubraniem Jill jest para niebieskich spodni szturmowych z jasną dostosowaną do kształtu niebieską koszulką z ochronnymi naramiennikami a wszystko dopełnione niebieskim beretem na głowie. thumb|left|Strój B.S.A.A.W Resident Evil: Director’s Cut, nosi bluzę z logiem S.T.A.R.S. oraz spodnie jeans. Było to jej zwykłe ubranie w rozgrywce Arranged Mode. W wersji na Sege Saturn Jill jest ukazana w alternatywnym kostiumie od jej munduru S.T.A.R.S. W Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, nosi niebieski tube top, czarną mini spodniczkę i biały sweter zawiązany na jej biodrach. Jest to równie znane ubranie Jill, które także było noszone przez Sienne Guillory w filmie Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Posiadała pięć alternatywnych kostiumów (osiem w późniejszej wersji) włączając oryginalny mundur S.T.A.R.S., policyjną mini spódniczkę, kombinezon motocyklisty, oraz obranie disco. W Resident Evil remake udostępniony zostało jej ubranie z Resident Evil 3: Nemesis oraz nowe militarne ubranie. W Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, Jill nosi swoje oryginalne ubranie, oraz mundur policyjny w rozgrywce Rebirth Mode. W Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. Jill nosi purpurowo niebieską kamizelkę wraz z białymi jeansami oraz butami śniegowymi. Ubranie zimowe nosiła podczas misji w Rosji. thumb|Jill po usunięciu urządzenia z klatki piersowej.W Resident Evil: Revalations, na początku gry Jill nosi niebieską bluzę oraz szare spodnie, poczym zmienia je na nibiesko czarną piankę B.S.A.A., wraz z czarnymi butami do nurkowania (misja na statku Quenn Zenobia). W Resident Evil 5, Jill nosi sportowe ubranie B.S.A.A. (misja w willi Spencera). Te ubranie jest podobne do jej munduru S.T.A.R.S. tyle, że beret zastąpiła czapką. Po schwytaniu przez Weskera, zostaje ubrana w obcisłą czarno niebieską skórę. Jej przebraniem ukrywającym kombinezon bojowy w Kijuju jest długi płaszcz oraz przypominająca dziób maska. Ze względy na przeprowadzanych na jej ciele eksperymentach w jej wyglądzie nastąpiło parę zmian. Czas spędzony w cryostazie spowodował anomalie pigmentacji w jej włosach i skórze. Jill z brunetki stała się blondynką. Urządzenie przymocowane na jej klatce piersiowej prało jej mózg, zmieniając w posłusznego Weskerowi i Excelli super żołnierza. Po jego usunięciu na środku klatki piersiowej została tylko blizna (nieukazana w Mercenaries). Biografia Kiedy rozpoczyna się akcja serii, Jill jest członkiem S.T.A.R.S. Jej pierwszą poważną misją związaną z pracą w obrębie tej organizacji było spenetrowanie i zebranie informacji w willi Spencerów. Jill jest również głównym bohaterem trzeciej części gry pt. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. W tym epizodzie zadaniem policjantki jest wydostanie się z miasta opanowanego przez wirusa T. W piątej części gry Jill jest pod kontrolą Alberta Weskera, który kontroluje ją za pomocą urządzenia na jej klatce piersiowej. Incydent w posiadłości Spencera thumb|left|185px|Jill Valentine podczas incydentu w posiadłości Spencera - 24 Lipca 1998 Nocą 23 lipca 1998 roku oddział S.T.A.R.S. został wysłany na obrzeża miasta Raccon w celu wyjaśnienia okoliczności tajemniczych morderstw dokonujących się w tym rejonie. Podczas przeszukiwania terenu grupa została zaatakowana przez agresywne psy. Ratując się ucieczką, Jill wraz z towarzyszami dostali się do posiadłości zamieszkiwanej niegdyś przez naukowca, który wykonywał tajemnicze eksperymenty na organizmach żywych. Stworzył wirusa mutującego zarażonego i zmieniając jego strukturę komórkową. Zadaniem Jill było przeszukanie części posiadłości. Podczas wędrówki po gmachu wielokrotnie jest wspierana przez swojego kolegę z zespołu, Barry'ego Burtona. Misja zespołu zakończyła się zniszczeniem dorobku naukowego Spencera za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych zdetonowanych w posiadłości. Podczas stworzenia oryginalnego Resident Evil ''Jill była kreowana jako fizycznie słabszy bohater serii. Miała jednak możliwość zbierania większej ilości przedmiotów, a w trakcie rozgrywki dysponowała również lepszym uzbrojeniem. Incydent w Raccoon City thumb|Jill podczas pobytu w Raccoon City - 28 Sierpnia 1998 Po zakończonej misji S.T.A.R.S. poproszono o wznowienie śledztwa w sprawie działalności Umbrelli. Firma wyparła się odpowiedzialności za incydent. Część grupy zdecydowała się wyjechać za granicę, aby prowadzić śledztwo dotyczące funkcjonowania Umberlli. Jill postanowiła zostać w mieście, aby dogłębnie zbadać działalność interesu w jego obrębie. W jej planach było również dołączenie do pozostałych członków załogi po zakończeniu dochodzenia. Dwa miesiące później, śledztwo w sprawie działalności Umbrelli wstrzymano z powodu rozpowszechnienia się tajemniczego Wirusa T. Jill była jedną z niewielu, którzy przeżyli. W nocy 27 września kobieta opuściła swoje mieszkanie z zamiarem ucieczki z miasta. Na początku schroniła się w magazynie, w którym spotkała roztrzęsionego pisarza imieniem Dario. Próbowała namówić go, aby uciekał z miasta, jednak ten zamknął się w kontenerze.Szukając drogi ucieczki, przemierzając rejony głównych ulic miasta Raccoon, spotkała Brada Vickersa. Mężczyzna ostrzegł Jill przed potworem, który penetruje miasto, a następnie uciekł. Oświadczył również, że istota ta poszukuje żywych członków S.T.A.R.S. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu kobieta jest świadkiem śmierci swojego kolegi z ręki wspomnianego przez niego potwora - Nemesisa. Jill udało się w tamtym czasie chwilowo unieszkodliwić monstrum i udać się na posterunek policji. Wewnątrz budynku spotkała miejscowego policjanta, Marvina Branagha. Zdaniem kobiety wówczas było odszukanie pokoju S.T.A.R.S. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się nadać sygnał ratunkowy. Podczas przeszukiwania miasta Jill napotkała najemników oddziału Umbrelli. Wspólnie opracowali plan ucieczki z miasta – Jill musiała dostarczyć do niedziałającego pociągu potrzebne kable i olej. Kiedy udało jej się zgromadzić potrzebne materiały, udało się uruchomić pojazd. Wówczas znowu pojawił się potwór i niszcząc pociąg, zatrzymał najemników i Jill w mieście. Po niedługim czasie Jill została zarażona wirusem. Jednemu z najemników udało się jednak odnaleźć w szpitalu szczepionkę i uratować kobietę przed śmiercią. Udało jej się wydostać z miasta przed zrzuceniem na niego bomby. Wydostała się z zagrożonego unicestwieniem miasta za pomocą śmigłowca. W niedługim czasie po tych wydarzeniach powołana została grupa, która miała położyć kres zabójczej działalności Umbrelli. Upadek Umbrelli thumb|left|Jill podczas ataku na Fabryke Umbrelli w Rosji - Luty, 2003 ''W 2003r. Jill skupiła się nad zdemaskowaniem i zniszczeniem Umbrelli. Ponownie została partnerką Chris Redfielda, wraz z którym dołączyła do anty – bio terrorystycznej organizacji. Razem podjęli szturm na Rosyjski ośrodek Korporacji, niszcząc wszystkie napotkane tam bronie biologiczne. Podczas wędrówki w głąb ośrodka,na swej drodze napotkali Pułkownika Sergeia Vladimira, który zwabił ich w pułapkę. Uwięzieni Jill i Chris musieli walczyć z eksperymentalną bronią biologiczną "T-A.L.O.S.". Po pokonaniu potwora uciekli z ośrodka który chwile po tym uległ destrukcji. Jill i Chris nie świętowali długo. Mimo, iż ośrodek z całym swym dorobkiem został zniszczony, nie mogli zapomnieć o swym starym wrogu Weskerze. Po długiej walce na drodze sądowej i coraz to nowszym oskarżeniom przeciw korporacji, Umbrella ostatecznie upadła. Jill i Chris pozostali partnerami i nadal toczyli walkę z bio-terroryzmem na świecie. Konspiracja II Veltro thumb|272px|Jill w 2005r. na pokładzie Queen Zenobia W 2004r. miasto Terragrigia zostało zniszczone przez satelitę Regia Solis, własność F.B.C. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu miasto została zaatakowane przez organizację znaną, jako II Veltro. Rok później w 2005 na plaży niedaleko ruin Terragrigii pojawiła się tajemnicza padlina. Jill Valentine wraz z Parkerem Luciani zostali wysłani, przez Clive R. O'Briana, będącego wówczas dyrektorem B.S.A.A., do przeprowadzenia śledztwa w tej sprawie. Po wykonaniu zadania O’Brian poinformował ich, że Chris Redfield i Jessica Sherawat agenci B.S.A.A. zaginęli. Ich ostatnie położenie znajdowało się gdzieś na Morzu Śródziemnym. Jill i Parker znaleźli opuszczony ogromny statek pasażerski zwany Queen Zenobia; tutaj Chris był widziany po raz ostatni. Na pokładzie, Jill i Parker odkryli, że cała załoga jest martwa a statek opanowany przez B.O.W. Po walce z jednym Jill zdecydowała się samotnie wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu Chrisa. Odnalazła pokój, w którym znajdował się związany człowiek przypominający Chrisa. Natychmiast powiadomiła o tym Parkera, poczym rozpoczęła poszukiwania klucza do pomieszczenia z mężczyzną. Po drodze minęła parę Oozów, które zakatowały i zabiły kobietę (która jak potem się okazuje była agentką F.B.C. znaną, jako Racheal). Szukając informacji na temat kobiety, znalazła przy niej klucz. Z nim ruszyła do pomieszczenia gdzie po raz ostatni widziała Chrisa. Spotkała Parkerem i wraz z nim weszła po pokoju. Okazało się, że w pokoju była kukła przypominająca Chrisa. Nagle do pokoju wpuszczono gaz przez który Jill i Parker zemdleli. Jill gdy oprzytomniała spostrzegła, że została rozdzielona od Parkera i pozbawiona broni. By do siebie dotrzeć musieli ominąć wiele korytarzy, w których czyhały Oozy. Gdy się wreszcie spotkali Parker dał Jill parę B.O.W. Decoys które mają odwrócić uwagę Oozów. Po odzyskaniu broni ich kolejnym celem było dotrzeć do mostu. Będąc już na nim odkryli, że łączność radiowa została zniszczona. Spotykają się tam z Raymondem Vesterem, agentem F.B.C.. Po rozmowie Raymond odchodzi zostawiając Jill i Parkera. Badając wnętrze statku znajdują Helm Key po czym udają się do kwater oficerskich po kolejny klucz. Znaleźli tam notatkę oficera z której dowiedzieli się, że klucz jest na pokładzie spacerowym. Po dotarciu na pokład spacerowy stawili czoła mutantowi z piłą tarczową zwaną Scadead. Po zgładzeniu potwora, Jill podnosi z jego ciała Lifebouy Key, poczym rusza w stronę hali by otworzyć pokój emergency comms. W środku spotykają Raymonda, który mówi im, iż przybyli za późno. Nagle włącza się kaseta z przywódcą II Veltro, Jackiem Normanem ukazująca działanie wirusa t-Abbys. Następnie Jill i Parker ruszyli w głąb statku. Spotkali tam Chrisa i Jessice podczas konfrontacji z Veltro, którym był Raymond. Po spotkaniu Jill i Chris, postanowili razem zbadać laboratoria na dnie statku. Jill znajduje informacje na temat badan t-Abbys. Niestety zaraża się morderczym wirusem, który wyciekł przez nieszczelne próbki. Jill zażywa szczepionkę i ucieka z zarażonego sektora statku. Odkrywa zdradę Morgana który współpracował z Veltro. Łączy sie ponownie z Chrisem próbując uciec ze statku. Morgan chciał zniszczyć statek, ukrywając przy tym dowody świadczące przeciw niemu. Podczas ucieczki spotykają rannego Parkera, który mówi im o współpracy Jessiki z Morganem. Jill próbuje uratować Parkera lecz ten ginie przez upadek z wysokości. Przy pomocy Kirka uciekli ze statku, po czym udali się przekazać dowody do Queen Dido. Spotykają tam Normana, który wyjawia im, że posłużył sie nimi by zemścić sie na Morganie. Infekuje w siebie wirusa, przez co zmienia się wielkiego mutanta, po czym atakuje Chrisa i Jill. Jill pokonuje potwora, a wraz z Chrisem znajduje dowody przeciwko Morganowi, które przesyła do B.S.A.A.. Zniknięcie thumb|left|Jill w ubraniu B.S.A.A.Po upadku Umbrelli większość jej projektów znalazło się na czarnym rynku. Jej rywale oraz grupy terrorystyczne zdołały zagarnąć projekty korporacji. Obawiając się bio terrorystycznych ataków w krajach trzeciego świata, Narodowe Konsorcjum Famaceutyczne powołało do życia tajną jednostkę o nazwie B.S.A.A. Celem grupy była walka z wszelkimi przejawami bioterroryzmu na świecie. W 2006 r. otrzymali informacje o miejscu pobycia Oswella E. Spencera, jednego z założycieli Umbrelli. Chris i Jill mieli za zadanie aresztować Spencera w jego willi w Europie. Gdy dotarli na miejsce ujrzeli zmasakrowane zwłoki ochroniarzy Spencera. Willa Spencera, która była bardzo podobna do posiadłości z Gór Arklay, poddała agentów seriom zagadek i pułapek. Zostali rozdzieleni podczas konfrontacji z Guardians of Insanity, którzy nawiedzali te ziemie. Spadli przez stary most i wylądowali osobno w ściekach. Gdy znowu się połączyli wkroczyli do biblioteki Spencera. thumb|Grób Jill Valentine; Listopad 2006Byli zdziwieni, gdy spostrzegli zwłoki starego człowieka i stojącego nad nimi Weskera. Wreszcie stanęli z nim twarzą w twarz. Otworzyli ogień w jego stronę lecz nic to nie dało z powodu nadludzkich zdolności Weskera. W momencie, gdy Wesker miał zadać śmiertelne uderzenie Chrisowi, Jill rzuciła się na wroga (dzięki czemu Wesker puścił Chrisa). Wyleciała z nim przez okno spadając z klifu trzymając go w objęciach. B.S.A.A. wszczęło poszukiwania Jill i Weskera lecz nie zostali odnalezieni. 29 listopada 2006 została wraz z Weskerem uznana za zmarłą. Obiekt Testowy Jill nie zginęła podczas upadku z klifu. Wesker umieścił ranną Jill w cryostazie by uleczyć jej rany. Planował zemścić się na Chrisie, w tym celu posłużył się nią, jako obiektu testowego dla Uroborosa. Na szczęście dla Jill aparatura odkryła, że w jej ciele nadal krążyła zmutowana forma Wirusa-T (pamiątka z Raccoon City). Szczpionka, którą dostała od Carlosa miała za zadanie kompletnie zniszczyć wirusa, lecz zamiast tego poddała go w stan hibernacji. Czas, jaki spędziła w cryogenicznym śnie reaktywował wirusa. Krótko po reaktywacji, wirus-T całkowicie zniknął z jej ciała zastępując go czymś innym. Wesker odkrył, że ciało Jill posiada teraz potężne przeciwciała. Będący w jej ciele wirus-T jakimś cudem stworzył system odpornościowy. Miało to pomoc przyszłym planom Weskera. Produkcja wirusa Uroboros udowodniła, że plan jest dość trudny do wykonania. thumb|316px|Jill jako obiekt testowy.Wirus tworzony był z kwiata "Stairway of the Sun”, który był śmiertelnie trujący dla ludzi. Zamiast ewoluować w człowieku, zabijała go. Wesker odkrył by użyć Jill w celu wytwarzania przeciwciał, dzięki którym wirus będzie mniej trujący. Utrzymywał ja, więc przy życiu, kontynuując swe badania. Jill, która przez całe życie walczyła z tworzeniem broni biologicznej, teraz miała być użyta do stworzenia najgroźniejszej z nich. Po długich badaniach i eksperymentach, Wesker wreszcie ulepszył Uroborosa. Jill będąc obiektem testowym doznała wielu zmian. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na blond zaś skóra stała się blada. Jill będąc odporna na wirusa nie była już potrzebna do badań. Dlatego tez Wesker użył jej do innych celów. Rozbierając z ubrania B.S.A.A., ubrał ją w obcisłą czarna skórę i pozostawił pod obserwacja w cryostazie. Podczas swych badań odkrył nową substancje chemiczną zwaną P30. Substancja wstrzyknięta w obiekty testowe dawała im nadludzkie siły oraz stawały się łatwe do kontrolowania. P30 było ostatecznym ulepszeniem zdolności ludzkich. By plan Uroboros zadziałał, wskazane był użycie P30. Jednak by uzupełnić fundusze został sprzedany. Badania mające na celu stworzenie super żołnierza wykonującym każde zadanie były już wykorzystane w Las Plagas. Niestety efekt P30 utrzymywał się tylko przez krótki czas. Wskazane było wstrzykiwanie, co jakiś czas substancji w ciało tak by efekt trwał bez przerwy. W tym celu trzeba było nałożyć urządzenie na obiekt testowy, które same, co jakiś czas wstrzykiwało substancje. Mimo, że efekt P30 był krótki nadal był potężną substancją. Efekt był nietestowany, dlatego też użyto go po raz pierwszy, na Jill. Urządzenie przyczepione na klatce piersiowej Jill miał wstrzykiwać substancje w jej ciało. Przez wiele lat była posłuszna dla Weskera i Excelli ukrywając się pod płaszczem i maską. Kijuju ' ''' Pod przebraniem i po praniu mózgu Jill brała udział w epidemii, która rozproszyła się w Kijuju. Została wysłana do pomocy i pilnowania Ricardo Irvinga pracownika Excelli. By zwabić swych były towarzyszy z B.S.A.A. w pułapkę zainfekowała lokalne wioski Uroborosem. Jill opuściła pokój i poszła na spotkanie ze swymi partnerami. Chris wyruszył do Kijuju by zbadać tajemnicze zdarzenia, w które wmieszana była Korporacja Tricell. Poznał tam młodą agentkę B.S.A.A. Shevę Alomar, która została jego partnerką. thumb|left|172px|Jill w przebraniuPo spotkaniu z Shevą, Chris przypomniał sobie o grobie Jill myśląc, że faktycznie zginęła chodź z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Jill połączyła się ponownie z Irvingiem i i dzięki kamerze dostrzegła agentów Chrisa Redfielda i Sheve Alomar w garażu. Widząc to Irving zdecydował, że nadszedł czas by opuścić scenę i wraz z Jill odjechali do terenów górniczych. Chris wraz z Shevą spotkali się później z kapitanem drużyny Delta B.S.A.A. Joshem Stonem. Josh dał Chrisowi PDA, na których Chris dostrzegł kobietę bardzo podobną do Jill. Widząc zdjęcie powróciły nadzieje no to, że Jill nadal żyje. Później Chris wraz z Shevą nareszcie znaleźli Irvinga ukrywającego się w kopalniach. Ricardo przerażony jak sytuacja się potoczyła nie wiedział, co czynić. Nagle do pokoju wleciał granat dymny dezorientując Chrisa i Shevę. Do pokoju wskoczyła Jill zabierając Irvinga ze sobą. Gdy obydwoje uciekli, agenci dostrzegli strzeżone dokumenty Irvinga, w których była mowa o rafineriach ropy znajdujących się w okolicy. Chris i Sheva wyruszyli tam schwytać Irivinga oraz odnaleźć Jill. Zanim dotarli do rafinerii Tricell musieli pokonać liczne siły Irvinga. Wewnątrz bazy Jill wręczyła Irvingowi walizkę ze sztabkami złota, jako zapłatę, przez co odpowiedział jej, że jest kolejnym sługusem Excelli. Dzięki swej nadludzkiej sile podniosła Irvinga jedna ręką. Jill zażądała od niego by wyjawił plany wobec agentów B.S.A.A. Chrisa i Shevy. Zamiast konkretnej odpowiedzi zagwarantował jej, że panuje nad sytuacją. Jill puściła go poczym wręczyła próbkę dominant-strain Plaga, nakazując mu by użył jej przeciw agentom. Chris i Sheva raz jeszcze spotkali się z Joshem. Chciał on wiedzieć, dlaczego oboje jeszcze się nie wycofali. Chris wytłumaczył mu, że przybywa w Afryce głównie z powodów osobistych. Sheva przerwała mu tłumacząc, że chodzi o zdjęcie, na którym była widoczna Jill. Irving chciał uniknąć wstrzyknięcia sobie Plagi uruchamiając auto destrukcje rafinerii. Pozbyłby się agentów a sam uciekłby swoim jachtem. Jill po raz ostatni pomogła mu w ucieczce, po czym wskoczyła na skuter wodny i odpłynęła. Próba zabicia agentów nie powiodła się, więc Irving zmuszony został do wstrzyknięcia Plagi. Chris i Sheva skonfrontowali się z zmutowanym Irvingiem. Po jego unicestwieniu ruszyli tropem Jill. Jill popłynęła swoim skuterem wodnym do jaskini, w której znajdowała się podziemną fabryka, po czym zdała raport dla Weskera i Excelli. Chris i Sheva przybyli tam znajdując pojazd, którym posługiwała się kobieta w płaszczu. Jill poinformowała Weskera i Excellę o przybyciu do fabryki agentów B.S.A.A. Wesker wysłał ją wraz z Excellą by pozbyła się agentów, sam zaś pozostał w głębi fabryki. Chris i Sheva wkroczyli do fabryki, w której mieściły się kapsuły. Chris uważał, że znajduje się w niej Jill. Podszedł do znajdującego się tam głównego komputera i wpisał imię Jill. Jej zdjęcie ukazało się na monitorze i platforma ruszyła w stronę jej kapsuły. Chris wierzył, że wreszcie odnalazł Jill. Zanim zdołał do niej dotrzeć musiał stawić czoła B.O.W. U-8. Po jego pokonaniu platforma ponownie ruszyła w stronę kapsuły. Gdy już tam byli, kapsuła otworzyła się odkrywając, że jest pusta. Nagle skontaktowała się z nimi Excella oznajmiając, że nie wie gdzie znajduje się Jill. Sheva wiedziała ze Excella kłamie, postanowiła z Chrisem ją odnaleźć. Po raz pierwszy spotkali Excellę wraz z kobietą w płaszczu w eksperymentalnym pomieszczeniu głęboko w fabryce. Excella wytłumaczyła im proces ewolucji, w którym obiekt testowy przeobraził się w kreaturę zwaną Uroboros M'kono. Po pełnej transformacji potwora obie opuściły pomieszczenie zostawiając agentów za sobą. Chris i Sheva po pokonaniu mutanta stawili czoła Excelli i jej zamaskowanej podwładnej. Próbowali zmusić Gionne do wyjawieniu pobytu Jill, lecz zamaskowana kobieta im przerwała. Zeskoczyła z drewnianej platformy i rozpoczęła bić się z Chrisem i Shevą. Jill była zbyt silna dla dwojga agentów, którzy nie mieli z nią żadnych szans. thumb|291px|Jill z P30 pod kontrolą WeskeraChris i Sheva otworzyli ogień w jej stronę. Jeden ze strzałów zerwał maskę z jej twarzy, mimo to udało jej się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość. Wtedy ujawnił się Wesker powoli schodząc schodami spotykając się z Chrisem po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Wesker po raz ostatni widzieli się z Chrisem w posiadłości Spencera, miejscu gdzie zginęła Jill. Oznajmił, że są na spotkaniu rodzinnym licząc, że Chris będzie szczęśliwy na ich widok. Chris zdziwiony opowiedział „My?”. Wtedy Wesker powoli zsunął kaptur kobiety w płaszczu odkrywając przed nimi, iż owa kobieta to Jill Valentine we własnej osobie. Chris zdziwiony tym, co widzi próbował porozumieć się z Jill. Sheva spytała czy to naprawdę ona, wtedy Wesker szybko to potwierdził. Jill szybko zsunęła płaszcz i skoczyła w stronę Chrisa kopiąc go w klatkę piersiową. Sheva próbowała otworzyć ogień w jej stronę, lecz Jill szybko wybiła jej broń z rąk, po czym rzuciła agentką na drogą stronę pomieszczenia. Wróciła szybko do Chrisa i zaczęła go dusić. Walka miedzy agentami a Jill i Weskerem trwała przez siedem minut. Wesker wtedy zdecydował, że nie ma więcej czas i pozostawił Chrisa i Sheve. Próbowali zatrzymać Weskera, lecz ponownie drogę zagrodziła im Jill. Kopnęła Sheva i z całą swą siła położyła Chrisa na ziemi. Chris mowil do niej by się obudziła i oprzytomniała. Słysząc te słowa i własne imię, odzyskała zmysły i puściła Chrisa. Wesker zaobserwował jej opór, uważając to za nadzwyczajne, że dzieje się to w tak dalekiej fazie. Sięgnął po swój pilot kontrolujący P30 by zwiększyć dawkę chemikaliów wystrzykanych w jej ciało. Uciekając powiedział do Chrisa by popatrzył na cierpienie Jill. Wtedy Jill krzyczała z bólu, po raz kolejny traciła nad sobą kontrolę. Bóle, jakie powodowało urządzenie sprawiło, że jill rozerwała swój kostium odkrywając je (urządzenie oczywiście) na widok Chrisa i Shevy. Po ciężkiej konfrontacji agenci zdołali usunąć urządzenie. Nareszcie wolna spod kontroli, Weskera, lecz bardzo osłabiona upadła na ziemię. Obudzona przez Chrisa przepraszała Shewę za to, co zrobiła mówiąc jej, że mimo braku kontroli nad swym ciałem była w pełni świadoma swych poczynań. Powiedziała agentom by ją zostawili i ruszyli powstrzymać Weskera. Wierzyła, że Chris jest jedyną osobą zdolną go powstrzymać. Chris w to nie wierzył, lecz przekonała go pytając czy nie ufa już swojej partnerce. Po tym jak odjechali windą ,Jill oznajmiła, że Chris jest jedyną nadzieją ludzkości. Ponownie straciła przytomność. Później obudził ją agent B.S.A.A. Josh Stone. Josh wyjawił Jill, że po drugiej stronie góry czeka na nich helikopter, po czym prędko tam ruszyli. Na swej drodze napotkali masę wrogów w tym Chainsaw Majini oraz Executioner Majini , dotarli do budynku komunikacyjnego niedaleko lądowiska. Jill skomunikowała się z Chrisem i wyjawiła mu, że nadludzka siła i szybkość Weskera pochodzą od wirusa w jego ciele, którego musi utrzymywać pod kontrolą za pomocą serum wstrzykiwanego co jakiś czas. Jeśli serum zostanie przedawkowane może wyrządzić szkody dla jego ciała oraz zadziałać jak trucizna. Chris zdobył już serum wcześniej tego samego dnia, i to z tego powodu Wesker był zmuszony do ucieczki. Jill wraz z Joshem weszli na dach budynku i czekali na przybycie helikoptera ratunkowego, który był pilotowany przez pilota B.S.A.A. Douga. Podczas gdy na niego czekali musieli stawić czoła hordom Majini oraz B.O.W. Gdy helikopter wreszcie przyleciał, oboje ruszyli w jego stronę. Niestety wybuch spowodowany przez Majini posiadającego wyrzutnie rakiet, odrzucił Jill i mocno zranił. Josh podniósł ją na nogi i pomógł jej dotrzeć do helikoptera, gdy Doug ich osłaniał. Gdy już wsiedli do śmigłowca dostrzegli martwego Douga, który został zabity przez Majini. Wtedy Josh zasiadł za sterami śmigłowca zaś Jill go osłaniała ostrzeliwując przeciwników z SIG 556. Zemściła się za śmierć Douga trafiając Majini pomiędzy oczy. Dotarli do Chrisa i Shevy w momencie, gdy Wesker wpadł do lawy. Jill rzuciła im drabinkę, dzięki której zdołali dostać się do śmigłowca. Gdy tylko dostali się do kabiny, Wesker chwycił śmigłowiec dzięki swej zmutowanej ręce unieruchamiając maszynę, próbując zabrać swych najgorszych wrogów ze sobą do grobu. Jill krzyknęła do Chrisa i Shevy by użyli schowanych w kabinie wyrzutni RPG-7. Dzieki nim zabili Weskera i uwolnili helikopter z jego chwytu. W ostatniej scenie w śmigłowcu, Jill podsumowała wszystko słowem „Finally…” Cytaty Resident Evil *Captain Wesker, where's Chris? *Look out! It's a monster! *Wesker, where have you been? Resident Evil Remake *Hey Wesker, where's Chris? *There are only three S.T.A.R.S. members left. Captain Wesker, Barry, and myself. We don't know where Chris is. *Chris... Take care. *Thanks Barry. I owe you one. *Start talking! *Don't lie to me! *Shit! *Wesker... you're PATHETIC. *Let's get going! *It's okay. He's alive. I just know... Resident Evil 3 *It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them. Nothing. *It was Raccoon City's last chance and my last chance... My last escape. *There isn't going to be any rescue, we have to get out of here! *You want STARS? I'll give you STARS! Umbrella's End *I really hope this new bioweapon is just a rumour. *Abandon hope. *That must mean we're getting close. *The end of Umbrella is just a question of time. Resident Evil 5 *What are you going to do about that? *Chr... Chris.. *I'm so sorry. *I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God, I was still aware. Forgive me. *You two need to stop him. *Chris! You're the only one who can! *Don't you trust your partner? *You're our only hope to survive this. *I'm gonna try to find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. *Chris, Sheva, use those! *Finally... Lost in Nightmares *Kinda takes you back, doesn't it? *I Guess I am getting older. *"Moonlight Sonata"... I remember the last time I played this. *You sure know how to keep a girl waiting. *Copy that. Watch your back. *I'm fine... But I lost most of my gear... *No! (When Wesker is about to throw Chris though the window) Desperate Escape *How?... Who are you? *You got room for one more? *There's something I have to tell Chris. *On it! *Let's go see if we can help them. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 *I'll cover you! *Let's move. *Too slow! *Target sighted. *We are done here! *Die already! *My orders are to capture you. *Ready for training. *Target acquired. *Ready to cease mutant target. *This will only hurt a little. *Now you've become one of us. *You are expendable, Chris Redfield. *My training is complete. *Ready administer drugs to captive. *Mutant taken into custedy. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy *I can blow away zombies and monsters with the best of 'em; show me a spider and I lose my freaking mind... Ciekawostki *W grze na PS2 „Under The Skin” na poziomie Raccoon City, Jill jest ukazana w swym stroju z Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. *Model Jill z 2002r. ukazany w Resident Evil: Remake na GameCuba był bazowany na aktorce Juli Voth. Voth miała, 16 gdy jej twarz została użyta dla Jill. *Jill Valentine to pierwsza postać serii, która używała wulgarnego słownictwa typu „Shit” za każdym razem, kiedy jej radio przestawało działać. *Jill to jedyny boss w całej serii, którego zabicie uznane jest za porażkę. *W Resident Evil 2, możliwe jest przeszukanie biurka Jill w pokoju S.T.A.R.S. na komisariacie R.P.D. Na jej biurku znaleźć można zdjęcie, na którym jest z jakimś mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie ze swoim chłopakiem. Nic więcej nie jest powiedziane na temat mężczyzny. W Resident Evil 3: Nemesis gdy zabiera wytrych ze swego biurka nie zwraca na nie uwagi. *Jill w każdej grze ubrana jest na niebiesko. Przypisy Galeria Remake intro.jpg JillValentineAvatar.jpg Jillscarred.JPG Jill's Epilogue.jpg JillRE3-2.jpg Jillre1end.png RevelationsHanzo.jpg Revelations - Jill.png Resident-evil-5-gold-edition-desperate-escape-new-moves-2.jpg Resident Evil 3 Alternate Costume 8.jpg Resident Evil 3 Alternate Costume 7.JPG Resident Evil 3 Alternate Costume 6.JPG Resident Evil 1 Jill1.jpg Rej123.png Regina red.jpg Realoatehboom.jpg RE3end.png RE Revelations Jill psd jpgcopy--screenshot viewer medium.jpg Ooze.jpg News re the mercenaries 3d jill wesker-10821.jpg Newageofheroes.jpg Mvc3jillmodel.jpg Mvc3jill.jpg Last escape.jpg Keoki.jpg JL1.jpg JillWinterREUC.jpg Jill-Valentine-Marvel-vs-Capcom-3-04.jpg Jillvalentineinlaser.jpg Jillpiano.jpg Jillpc01.png Jillpc.png JillDLC.jpg Jilldesperateescape2.jpg Jilldesperateescape00.jpg JillConcept.PNG Jillancarlitos.jpg Jilladaph.jpg Jillaction.jpg Jill Valentine Original Game.jpg Jill Valentine Holding a Gun.jpg Jill Valentine Badge 2.jpg Jill Valentine Badge.jpg Jill UC.jpg Jill S.T.A.R.S. UC.jpg Jill REmake.jpg Jill Valentine B S A A LIN by max safehaven.png Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Członkowie S.T.A.R.S. Kategoria:Członkowie B.S.A.A. Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 5 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Prelude to the Fall Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations 2